Marble Cake with Red Frosting
by gross princess
Summary: A collection of fluffy, angsty and smutty Marshall Lee X Prince Gumball EARTH AU oneshots. WARNING: rated M for mature themes! (Each oneshot will have a warning at the start of it for what that chapter contains) This is BoyXBoy and if you don't like that then I'd advise not reading this! Thanks! :)
1. Cake The Cat

**Earth AU! Bubba is upset. Him and Marshall will never have a child of their own. Marshall; well, he's unprepared for a tiny human to join the residence of their home anyways.**

"I'm home, baby." Marshall Lee called into the seemingly dead apartment as he kicked off his torn up chuck-Taylors. He pulled his hat off of his head and threw it up into the closet, resting his guitar bag against the wall. There came no happy reply from his boyfriend, actually, there came no reply at all. This was abnormal, and panicked Marshall immediately. "Gummy?" He hurried through the apartment, peering in the kitchen and then rushing through the living room. He checked in the bathroom, then opened their bedroom door.

There was Bubba, curled up under sheets, sniffling and pouting. "Y'scared me, Why didn't you answer when I called?" The man on the bed stared past him, snuffling again and turning over. "It's just not fair, Marshall." He brought a fist up to his eyes, rubbing them. "What's not fair, baby?" Marshall had a seat on the bed beside him, turning him over to look into his damp blue eyes. "When you were a kid, did you ever want something but you couldn't have it?" "Yeah, alot of things. But what does that mean?" Bubba rolled over and sat up, looking down at the bed instead of at his boyfriend. "Marshall. I want a child. But I do not wish to adopt. I just want a child we can call our own. I want to raise a baby girl, to bask in the joys of parenting. But I can't have that, now can I?"

Marshall's expression changed completely, his arms going around the pink haired man's shoulders and pulling him onto his lap. He pictured a baby crying, waking him up in the night, and the thought of changing diapers for a whole year. He knew he was being selfish, but a baby meant quitting the band and quitting drinking and those were Marshall's favorite things. "I guess you're right. We can't have a baby, Bubba. But it's okay. It's going to be okay. Maybe we're not meant to be parents anyways? I know I'd be a bad father." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You just don't get it. We'd be amazing parents, admit it. I have practically motherly qualities, and you; you're your father's son. Don't lie. You just don't want responsibilities, that's all, Marshall." The shorter man pushed himself away from the Abadeer. "Forget it though, it can't happen anyways." Marshall was stronger, and knew than when Bubba pushed away, it was only because he wanted to be held tighter, so that's what he did. His arms trapped Bubba's, locking him in a bear hug and kissing the top of his head.

"You're right there. I haven't really grown up yet. I'm trying, baby, I am." He heard sniffling, then quiet crying and felt damp tears soak through his flannel shirt. Bubba was shaking now, and it was hurting Marshall to feel his pain through the sobbing. He could feel how bad the other man longed to be a father, and how it was affecting him. He needed to fix this, he needed to fill the hole where a child fit in Bubba's heart somehow.

Once the crying had quieted, and the pink haired man had grown tired, Marshall lay back with him in his arms and stroked his spine until he slept.

In the morning the Abadeer was not awoken by the usual sound of the radio and a sizzling pan on the stove, but Bubba sleeping still beside him. He got up and prepared himself for the day, then kissed his lover, who shifted in his sleep, and left for work. He ran his errands at the end of the day as he usually would, then stopped in front of a petstore window at the mall. This was cheesy, but was also sure to please his boyfriend and keep his mind off of the baby business for a while. He pressed both hands up against the window where inside lay napping kittens. One golden tabby cat awoke, toddling over to the window where Marshall's fingers where pressed and dragged her little pink tongue across the glass.

Marshall went inside the store and requested to see the kittens, as the same fluffy tabby watched him from behind the baby-gate they'd been closed off by. He sat with the kits for a half hour, deciding that little cat was the right one for Bubba, and ended up leaving the store he'd entered empty handed, with a kitten in a carrier.

Bubba sat on the sofa as he heard the door creak open, then inside walked his boyfriend with a large box. "Hey, gorgeous, can you help me out with this?" He hopped to his feet, taking the box off of Marshall's hands and putting it on the living room floor. "Y'can open it if you like." Bubba smiled, pulling at the cardboard tabs to the box as Marshall settled on the sofa, stretching out his back after such a long day. There was shuffling and little mewls coming from inside the box, and out Bubba pulled a pet carrier. "I didn't chose a name for her, thought you'd think of somethin' better than I could." He said casually , cracking open a beer.

The man on the floor placed the carrier down beside him and opened the door, out waddling a kitten, tripping over it's own paws and sniffing at the new-scented air. "Marshall, you didn't." Bubba gasped happily, reaching out to pick up the kitten. "Oh, but I did. She's a baby, isn't she?" "Only one of the cutest! Oh gosh, what'll we name her? I can't believe you did this! You're so cute, Marshy." He grinned. "Let's name her... Cake." "Why Cake?" "I don't know, just, Cake." It seemed that this cat would make his love happy again, and if Bubba was happy, Marshall was too.


	2. It's Family Time!

**Sorry I didn't upload this weekend! I was without service on my phone because I was visiting my own family. Hehe uwu. Anyways I hope you like it! This is a human, university AU. Marshall has some anxieties about meeting his boyfrando's parents for the first time. Enjoy!**

_Marshall was terrified of meeting the parents._

Well, meeting his boyfriend's parents. He hadn't been with a guardian figure since he was fourteen, and a biological family member since he was five. Bubba reached across with his free hand, finding Marshall's and rest his own hand over it. He caressed his knuckles with his thumb sympathetically. "My mother will adore you, I promise." The pink haired teen didn't take his eyes off of the road, smiling. "They're both like little kids. Seriously, Marshall, don't sweat it." Marshall had on a plain white button up, that he'd made Bubba iron until crisp, along with dress pants. His palms were clammy and his hair was slicked back, a rare sight. "If anybodies to be nervous, it's me. Mum's probably going to haul out the horrible baby photo albums and tell you all of the embarrassing stories she's got." The other teenager was still storing out the window. "My dad's a little bit, erm, forgetful, though."

They approached a cozy looking, cabin-like house, an old mint Chevy sparkling in the driveway. Bubba got out of their car, going around to open Marshall's door for him. This made the Abadeer smirk. "What a gentleman." He muttered as Bubba wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ready?" He simply nodded. "Might as well get it over with."

The pair approached the doorsteps as the door flew open, And a small yippy Pomeranian ran down the stairs and to Bubba's ankles. "Caramel! Get in the house!" A female voice called, then a woman who appeared to be in her mid-fifties came outside. She realized who was at the steps and grinned widely. "Bubba!" She hurried down the steps, the man breaking away from Marshall to kiss either sides of her cheeks and embrace her tightly. "Hi, mum." The woman resembled his boyfriend, with long platinum hair and wrinkly freckled skin. She had dark eyes and was pleasantly plump. When Mrs.. Gumball pulled away from her son, she looked over Marshall and broke another lovely grin. "And you," She paused, as if she was picking apart his features. "Must be Mr.. Abadeer. Oh, Bubzies told me soooooo much about you! Let's get inside, my dears, I've got cookies in the oven that I wouldn't want to burn!" She gave the thin, tall lanky man a hug as well, then spun on her heels and headed up the stairs.

Marshall dug his elbow into Bubba's side gently, smirking. "Yeah, 'Bubzies', let's go inside." He teased , earning a nudge back. "Oh, shut up." They got inside and the aroma of baked goods hit them in the face like a slap, But a gentle slap. A slap that smelled like cinnamon and icing sugar. There were cross-stitches in frames all over the walls with sayings like 'bless this home' and 'home is where the heart is' sewn into them. Knitted blankets and pillows were strewn all over couches and flowers sat in pretty pink pottery on every table. Everything was very pink and cozy and Marshall didn't feel as un-easy as he did on the car ride here.

Mrs.. Gumball came out of the kitchen with a china plate of cookies, and two cocoas in her hands. "I've got that, Mrs.. Gumball." Marshall hopped up to help her out, taking the tray off of her hands. "Why, thank you, Marshall, and please, call me Linda." She smiled. "You two can have a seat anywhere, Bubba, you know that. I'll go call Stride in later, he's outside working in the garden." Bubba had two fingers laced with his boyfriend's, leading him over to the sofa where they sat, thighs pressed close together. "So." She paused to lift the tea on the tray up to her lips. "Bubba tells me you're in a band, Marshall. That's really neat, What do you play?"

Marshall heard the word 'band' and felt relieved, the conversation at hand making him much more comfortable. "Well, I don't play an instrument. I mean, unless the vocal chord is considered an instrument." He grinned, as it got a small chuckle out of his boyfriend's mother. "So you sing? I'm sure you're a wonderful singer." Bubba jumped into the conversation between sips of cocoa. "Oh, one of the best! Maybe after dinner he'll sing for us!" Marshall nudged his boyfriend, his pale face flushing pink for a moment.

The three reminisced over stories and jokes for a good hour, Bubba's head resting on Marshall's shoulder, their fingers entwined between them. A man covered in dirt and ash came inside through the back door, only a flash of him catching Marshall's glimpse as he passed the doorway to clean up. It was Mr.. Gumball coming back from the garden outside. He arrived back downstairs fifteen minutes later, all washed up with a cigar in his mouth. "Bubba, well I'll be damned. Haven't seen you in the longest of times. C'mere, kiddo." The pink haired man jumped up and hugged his father tight, smiling. "Missed you, dad."

"And who's this young man?" The blonde, tall, around mid-fifties-looking man looked over to the sofa at Marshall. Bubba returned to his side as he stood before the older Gumball. "This is my boyfriend, dad. His name's Marshall, remember? I was telling you about him on the phone!" Marshall felt Bubba's arm wrap around his waist. "Oh. Yes! Aha, I must've forgotten!" His arms went out to hug the teen. It made Marshall's chest hurt slightly to be embraced by his boyfriend's father because it reminded him of his own dad. He hugged the same way, too, one hand on his back, one on his head. They smelled the same and smoked the same cigars. It gave him a warm sense of home. He offered them both a beer, which Bubba, of course, declined. "I don't drink, dad, remember?" But Marshall took the bottle and thanked him.

"Oh yeaaaah. What an uptight, know what 'm sayin' Max?" Stride smirked, kicking his feet up onto the coffee-table as Linda left to prepare dinner. "It's Marshall, sir." He chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah, I said that. So, Marshall, you go to the same university as Bubba? What classes d'you take?" Bubba ended up slipping away from his boyfriend and followed the smell of turkey into the kitchen to help his mum. "Yeah. I take one art course with your son, but other than that I'm taking enterprising and business, and music classes."

"Music hmm? That sounds pretty cool. Bubba just wants to run a bakery or something." Marshall found his comfort zone talking to Stride. He was laid back, and talked like a teen his age. "Yeah. He's always the one who cooks. Hell, I don't think I could even make K-D properly!"

In the kitchen, Bubba was mixing Mashed potatoes in a big bowl while Linda sliced turkey into thin slices. "He's cute, Bubz." She murmured, setting plated down around the table. "I know, mom." The teen didn't look up from what he was doing. "Oh, and what a gentleman! I like him." Bubba rolled his eyes playfully, grinning. "If only he acted the same at home. He's a hard working kind of guy, too. If he wants something, he'll make it happen."

"How long have you and Bubba been together, Michael?" Marshall just ignored the incorrect name. "Officially? Around six months, I think. We got our own place around four. I've been so busy, I was going to stop by for a visit earlier. But, hey, university and Bubba got me all tied up." He sat back, resting his hands on the back of his head and averting his eyes to the commercial on t.v.

Dinner was called on, and the two made their way to the kitchen. The table was set perfectly, a large turkey sitting on a silver plate in the center. "It looks delicious, Linda." Stride pulled out a seat at the end of the table after kissing her cheek. "Oh I hope so, I spent all day on it!" They all got comfortable and plated their meals, Bubba and Marshall's free hands collided under the table and laced together once again. The two looked each other in the eye, then looked away and smiled. "So, Marshall, Tell us about your family." Linda leaned her head on her hand, smiling.

That's it. Marshall had hoped it wouldn't come up tonight. Bubba looked over at his mother with a 'don't-go-there' glint in his eye. "They're uh, well. I'm sure my real family is great and happy. My dad couldn't take care of me so I got adopted into another family. He was the nicest man I ever knew. Sadly only got to see the guy 'till I was five." He paused, taking a sip of his beer and a bite of his food. "And my other parents... They're not my favorite people. They kicked me out after I uh. I uh, Came out." He paused, hoping that much was enough. "I was only fourteen. I made my own way, got my own job and through some pretty damn un-even footsteps this kid came along and swept me off of my chuck-Taylors." He gestured across the table at Bubba with a wide smile. The pink haired teen blushed, and his mother clasped her hands together. "That's really, really unfortunate. My dear, you're always welcome in this home. And, the fact that you did it by yourself is very astonishing to me. I'm proud." She smiled heart-warmingly.

After dinner, Bubba and Marshall curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, Marshall's fingers flipping through pages of a family photo album with Bubba on top of him, pointing out who was who. "And that's, uh, me." He paused, his face turning red. The page was of him as a baby, his face plastered in pink birthday cake in one picture, him in the tub with bubbles on his head in another. There was an ultrasound photo and a little paint handprint on the page. Marshall put his own big hand up against the tiny print, smiling. "You were a cute baby." He used to have a full head of curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and pale freckly skin. "I still am." Bubba scoffed with a giggle.

The night ended, Marshall and Bubba tying up their boots and getting ready for a long drive home. A big bag with a bow tied at the top was handed to Marshall. "They're doughnuts. Bubba loves em' and I thought it'd be nice to bring some back with you." Linda gave both teens a big tight hug and kissed both of their cheeks. Marshall felt welcome and happy. Stride patted them both on the back and smirked. "Take care of him. I 'unno if he can do it by himself, Marshall." He remembered his name this time. "Yessir. Take care yourself, the two of you. It was wonderful meeting you two and I hope to visit again." They made their leave, and got ready for a very, very long drive home.

"You did it, baby. I'm proud of you for tonight." Marshall grinned unlocking their apartment door. "Wasn't that big of a deal. I like 'em. Your dad's funny." Bubba nodded, pulling off his scarf and sweater and then unbuttoning his pants. "Yeah. He is. I'm." He yawned. "Too tired to talk. Let's go to bed."


	3. Feeling Under The Weather?

**This chapter is romantically smutty owo (its Earth AU too because people really seem to like those :3) This is how Marshall copes with a cold.**

Bubba had his nose in a book, trying to ignore the coughing and groaning coming from his and Marshall Lee's bedroom.

Marshall dragged his feet down the hallway, into the living room and pulled out the futon. He curled up under one of the knitted blankets, coughing and groaning. Bubba kneeled before him and placed the back of his hand against the guitar player's forehead, his brow furrowing. "How'd you manage to switch from perfectly fine yesterday to sick as hell today?" "I didn't 'M fine." Bubba just kissed his cheek and got up. "Don't worry, marshy, I'll take care of you real good."

The Abadeer groaned and rolled over to face the window with a devilish grin. "Y'know what'd make me feel a hell of alot better, doctor?" His boyfriend shrugged. "What's that?" He looked over at him from under the hand he was using to rub his temple. "C'mere."

Bubba pulled the blanket up and crawled underneath it, moving in close to Marshall. Marshall's legs parted to sandwich one of Bubba's between them, his arms going around his waist. "Well, it's an improvement." He smirked, kissing the pink haired teen's eyebrow. It was a weird spot to press his lips to, but Bubba loved it when he did so. The latter's hands went to his back, nuzzling down to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

Marshall curled in closer to the pink haired boy, moving down under the blanket so he could face him. He ran the backs of his pale knuckles over Bubba's sides, kissing the bridge of his neck and his eyes when they closed. The two shared a soft kiss, Bubba's hands moving to cup Marshall's cheeks.  
"You're probably going to get me sick, too, damnit." Marshall chuckled. "We can be sick together." His hand went to Bubba's butt, reaching down into his pockets and giving him a squeeze. It startled the shorter teen, making him squeak and giggle. "Marshall..." He said sternly. "You need to get some rest."

"Ugh." Marshall ignored him, pulling the smaller eighteen year old over him and onto his lap. "Stop worryin' about me. It'll go away and I'll be fine in no time." He smiled, then leaned in to kiss Bubba gently and lovingly. His hands moved back up to his sides as he sat up straight.

Bubba sighed into the kiss, pulling away and smiling while shaking his head. "You're too good at this." He leaned in for another kiss, his hands on Marshall's stomach. The guitar player pulled Bubba's shirt over his head, messing up his hair with his fingers afterwards. He kissed his chest and collarbones sweetly, his hands pressed softly to his back.  
Bubba smiled, looking down at Marshall as the lanky teen worshipped his skin, pulling away to cough now and then. He opened his mouth to protest their love-making, wanting Marshall to sleep and get better, but closed it when behind Marshall's thick eyelashes, red eyes looked up at him lovingly.

The Abadeer was gentle today. He was also too sick to be his usual rough and playful self. He reached down to pull Bubba's hips right in against his own, his soft fingertips running over his spine as they returned to their favorite spot on the back of his neck.

It was cold when they weren't under the blankets, so Marshall pulled them up over Bubba's shoulders. He ran his fingers down over his chest to the first button of his jeans, a content look on his face. He then flipped the two of them, dropping Gumball down gently on his back on the mattress and crawling over him to pull his jeans down over his hips. Bubba pulled him in to kiss him and massage his scalp with his fingers.

"You're adorable." Marshall smiled, then kissed Bubba's ear and neck as he palmed him through his boxers. "Who even are you? Marshall would never say that." Bubba giggled, then his expression changed as he let out a soft, high pitched moan. "The sickness must've gotten t'your head." He got past his lips between mewls as Marshall reached into his underpants and began to stroke him.

Marshall soon had Bubba's legs spread and his back arched, his body begging for the boxers to be removed and the job to be finished. He slipped the navy undergarments down and pulled them off of Bubba's legs, then removed his own pants. "Marshall might not ever say that, but trust me, he means it." He murmured back, rolling over to pat the carpet under the couch around and retrieving a bottle of lube. "He thinks you're the prettiest little prince. He can't keep his," He paused, coughing hard and going back to stroking lube onto himself. "Hands or eyes off of you."

He pushed into Bubba slowly, his hands resting on the curves of the pink haired teen's sides as his kissed and suckled on his neck. He kissed his skin as if he was marking every freckle as his own territory, gently rocking his hips. This wasn't sex. It was love making. The two of them were creating this. Bubba's hand covered his mouth to stifle his whimpers, his eyelashes fluttering.

Marshall was slow about moving his hips, wanting these moments to last. He loved the fact that he could make Bubba come apart like this, make his back arch like that and his vocal cords create such noises. He thrusted in and out, Bubba burrowing his face in his pale neck. Marshall ran his nails over Bubba's back to leave pink upraised marks.  
They both finished in unison, though neither was panting or exhausted, just content and affectionate. Moments they shared like this were intimate, for pleasure that felt more emotional than physical.

"I love you, Bubba." Marshall whispered. When he said those words it was meaningful, because he rarely did. "I love you too, Marshall Lee. Do you feel better at all?" Bubba asked with a warm smile, nuzzling into Marshall's chest as the teen practically collapsed onto him. "Much."


	4. Bone Structures and Anatomy

**Sometimes I can go from really fluffy to really kinky and uh yeah. This is EARTH AU, COLLEGE AU. Bubba is a studying meds student, and Marshall is his skeletal study sheet. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been going through a rough time.**

**Enjoy and as usual, keep those reviews coming! XO**

Marshall Lee laid sprawled out on the bed he shared with Bubba in only his boxers. He was over the covers, his phone held in the air above his face as Bubba studied beside him. "What're you even working on anyways, babe?" The pale teen rolled onto his side to gaze at his concentrated boyfriend, who shut his laptop and smiled. "Nothing, anymore. But I'm studying," He paused, moving his computer and crawling over to his boyfriend.

"Bone Structures and Anatomy." He straddled Marshall, running his fingertips over his throat. "This is called the laryngeal prominence, or the adam's apple. It's connected to the hyroid bone." He leaned down and kissed Marshall's neck, smiling.

"And here's your clavicle. That's my favorite bone." Bubba leaned over the brunette and pressed kisses to his collarbone. He dragged his bottom lip gently over Marshall's collarbone where it indented. "It's a great spot to kiss and nibble. The other teen was already somewhat aroused, and sure that Bubba could feel it. "Your scapula is beautiful too." He murmured as he ran his fingers over the teen's shoulders. Marshall let out a soft hum of appreciation.

"This is where the scapula connects to the humerus and ulna." Bubba caressed Marshall's shoulders with his soft hands, kissing the skin behind his ear. "And this is the radius bone." He ran his hands down the brunet's arms to his forearms. Marshall bent his arms, his elbows at his sides and his forearms up. Bubba kissed his wrists, looking up at him and smiling. "This is the scaphoid, and this is the lunate. There's fifty-four bones in the hands."

The pink haired teen then moved along to his chest, peppering his skin with kisses down to his ribs. "This is where the sternum connects to the first rib, and on the other side the thoracic vertebrae connects to the cervical one." Marshall let out a soft whine, his hips raising as Bubba's bottom lip dragged over a sensitive spot under his nipple. His arousal was much stronger now, grinding his hips up against his boyfriend's.  
"The lumbar vertebrae dips right down into the pelvic bones, Right..." Bubba's hands dragged down his chest to his navel, teasing his little happy trail. "Here."

Bubba moved and straddled Marshall's thighs, pulling his boxers down his hips and smiling. "The pevic sacrum and coccyx are found here, along with, well," He smirked, looking up at Marshall with his bright blue eyes. "Ffffuck you."

Marshall gazed back down at his with half-lidded, dark eyes, his hands finding a resting spot on the pink haired boy's head. "What seems to be another bone of subject." His grin got wider as Marshall groaned. "Oh my god, babe." The other teen just ignored him, going down on him and kissing the head of his cock. He licked up the underside of Marshall's erection, looking up at him and grinning even wider. He then took him all into his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his soft pink tongue.

Marshall's back arched and his hips rocked slightly, a grip forming on the hair between his knuckles. Bubba moved slowly, his hands stroking Marshall's hips and his hips grinding against one of his thighs. "Gummy, oh shit, gummy," Marshall murmured, practically thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth.

When he was close enough to coming, Bubba stopped and pulled away. "The thigh bone is properly called the themur." He spread Marshall's thighs, kissing up the inside of them. His hands went to Marshall's knees, resting over them as he pulled off his own tight jeans. He pulled his shirt off over his head, then returned to what he was doing.

His hands stroked up and down Marshall's shins, kissing his knees. "The tibea and fibula are located here, and the ankle bone, or the tarsal bone connects to the end of both." Bubba caressed both of Marshall's feet, kissing his shins. "There's another small fifty-two bones in the feet." He crawled back up to the problem stirring in his boyfriend's middle - the fact that he was still rock hard.

"But I'd like to focus my studies on the pelvic area, just for today." Marshall, after being completely submissive to his tiny boyfriend, grabbed his hips and pulled him in close. He dipped his hands into the blue eyed teen's boxers, and said eyes opened wide in surprise. Marshall had grabbed and squeezed his ass.

"Oh yeah, Baby?" He smirked, sitting up and removing his boyfriend's boxers. "Well I got some studies of my own." His voice was husky, his back against the headboard and Bubba's chest pressed against his. "S'for music class. The project's called," He chuckled, kissing Bubba and dragging his sharp teeth over his bottom lip. "What Kind of Pretty Sounds Can Bubba Make?" He whispered in his lover's ear, making his skin get gooseflesh.

The pink haired teen's face was bright red, a moan slipping past his lips as the paler teen ran his fingernails over his sides. He sucked and bit down on Bubba's neck, one hand wrapping around the both of their erections together. He flicked his wrist and pumped, making the med student whimper and press himself as close as he could to Marshall. "That's called a whimper." He said in a cheesy educated voice. "And it's a sound I'd love to eat right out of your throat." He smirked, baring sharp teeth. Being teased for the last hour had made him agressive, and ever so horny.

He began to pump harder, pre-cum leaking from both of their heads and spreading all over with Marshall's movements. Bubba practically squirmed with pleasure, moaning and gasping. "This bone, what did you call it?" Marshall dragged a fingernail over Bubba's shoulder, asking seductively. "T-the c-clavic- Oh! Mhhh, the clavicle."

Marshall bit down hard on Bubba's clavicle, leaving a thick purple bruise. "Well that's my favorite bone too." That sent Bubba over the edge, coming in Marshall's hand and all over his own member. Marshall's breath was taken by the sight of his lover's orgasm, thrusting harder into his own hand. It didn't take him long to cum, throwing his head back and choking on a loud gasp. Bubba slumped his head against the brunet's chest, gasping and panting.

"I think I'm ready for my exams tomorrow." He breathed and giggled, tilting his head to kiss Marshall's jaw. "Yeah."


	5. please read

**I'm going to be removing any non earth au stories from here and re-publishing them as oneshots by themselves, along with taking the boarding school AU and making it separate! I'll be keeping this to short earth au oneshots from now on ^^ **

**Thanks!**


End file.
